When there is a Donny
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: I noticed that there is hardly any stories about Donny, Beetlejuice's Brother, please enjoy and review. What if Donny meet a girl and fell in love. DonnyXVeronica and BeetlejuiceXLydia
1. Chapter 1

When there is a Donny

Ch 1.

"Lydia?" called Veronica, entering into Lydia's room. Veronica has been friends with Lydia Deets ever since they meet in middle school,Veronica moved from the south and had a southern accent, while Claire made fun of her, Lydia did'it, and they have been friends ever since, both of them now in their eighteen year. When she entered the room she accidently stumbled upon Lydia doing her summoning, chanting out the last word.

"Beetlejuice!" Suddenly a man wearing black and white stripes jumps out of her mirror, making Veronica yell out in fright, stumbling backwards, Lydia let out her own gasp as well as the man who floated above the carpet as he went behind Lydia.

"This isn't good babes" he whispered loudly to her, as Lydia walked up to her frighten friend.

"Veronica…I-I can explain"

"W-what, what is going on? Who is that?" Veronica demanded, pointing at the floating man behind Lydia. She helped Veronica to her feet and smiles slightly at her, scratching at her raven hair.

"Well…Veronica, this is my best friend,…Beetlejuice"

Beetlejuice winks at her, waving his hand.

"Hey, How's it going? Lydia talked about you" He grins, showing his green rotting teeth, Veronica stared at him and turns to Lydia, who sighs slightly.

"Beetlejuice, is a ghost, he comes from the neitherworld, where all ghosts go to, and I meet him when I was thirteen and we've been best friends ever since"

"S-so your're friends…friends…okay" Veronica swallows, running her hand through her black short hair. "Wow…umm…okay, okay"

"Hey" Beetlejuice started "maybe you should pull up a seat" He then transformed into a wooden chair, Veronica yells out jumping back, making Beetlejuice turn back to normal, as Lydia went up to her friend.

"Beetlejuice!" She scolds.

"Whaaaaat!" He whines "I'm only trying to help…she's looks like she is going to have a heart attack"

"I'm okay" Veronica said, breathing slightly, holding herself "Its just…does he do that all the time?"

"Yes" Lydia smiles "You'll get used to it"

"Well, Lydia, it looks like you trust him, and I guess….he's okay" Veronica smiles, gaining back her confidence, she walks up to Beetlejuice putting out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you…Beetlejuice" He grins at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you" He turns to Lydia excitedly.

"Hey babes! We should take her to the Neitherworld!"

"I..I don't know Beetlejuice" She said with caution. Veronica let out a big smile.

"I would love to go! Is that okay?...I won't die if I go, right?"

"No" Lydia laughs "It's safe"

"Come on! Let's take her and show her around town!" Beetlejuice said, flying behind Veronica, she let out a smile, putting her hands together.

"Please Lydia!...I would love to go with you guys, it might be fun, and I do like creepy things like you, maybe I'll like it"

"Well…." Lydia thought for a moment, but seeing two of her friends, pouting at her, she smiles slightly at them.

"All right" Lydia answers, making Veronica and Beetlejuice both yelling out a yes. Beetljuice flys up to Lydia as he grabs Veronica's wrist.

"Just say the words, Babes!"

"Beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetlejuice!"

They arrived in the Neitherworld in a blink of an eyes, and when Veronica opened her eyes, she was awe strucked, they were in a large city, and walking up and down the streets were monsters of all kinds, ugly, grotesque, missing limbs, big and small, it was overwhelming but Veronica felt, that this where she belongs, she wore the same type of clothing like Lydia, mostly red and black, it's no wonder they became quick friends, Veronica kept her hair down, but its was long enough that it hangs above her shoulders, she wore a red and black striped T-shirt and black Jeans with brown boots.

"Well?" Lydia smiled, already knowing the answer.

"This place is amazing! So…so…wonderful!"

"Glad to hear it!" Beetlejuice said, putting an arm around Lydia's shoulder. "Where should we take her babes? Take her on a drive on Doomie?" He grins, and suddenlt a yellow car parked in front of them, beeping at them happily, panting like a dog.

"Whoa! What's that?" Veronica asks walking up to the live car. Lydia giggled petting the car.

"This is Doomie…don't worry, he's really friendly, right Doomie?" Doomie honked agreeing with her.

"Come on babes!" Beeltjuice started. "Let's go and-!" His eyes quickly widen in fear, seeing someone behind them.

"Oh no!" he yells out, grabbing both Lydia and Veronica, dragging them both down a nearby alley.

"Beetljuice!" Lydia says "What's wrong?"

"I just saw Donny!" He said, pulling at his hair. "And I think he saw us, hurry hide Veronica, if he sees her, he won't ever leave us alone"

"Okay, your right, Veronica, here hide behind these trash cans" Lydia said quickly, putting her behind some silver trash cans above some boxes. While Veronica hunched down, she looks up at them.

"B-but who's Donny?"

"My brother!" Beetlejuice said in a groan, Veronica blinks at him.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Shh! Here he comes!" Beetljuice hissed at her as he and Lydia stood in front of the trash cans, hiding her behind them as Veronica heard what she thought was Beetlejuice fearful brother, Donny.

"Hello Brother-dear!" Donny said running towards Beetlejuice and giving him a hug, making Beetlejuice push him away, as Donny smiles at him. Veronica noticed that he had a southern accent like her, and he did'it sound bad.

"It's so good to see you and Lydia again" He smiles.

"And its sooo good to see you, Donny, now go away" Beetlejuice said, waving him away until Lydia elbowed him into his side.

"We're happy to see you Donny, but we are really busy and-!"

Veronica suddenly let out a small sneeze, and quickly covers her mouth, as Beetlejuice and Lydia slowly scoot in closer to each other but Donny already heard her.

"Who are you hiding?" He said, trying to look behind them, but they both stood in his way, he smiles at them.

"Well, come now! I won't tell anybody, Let me see who it-"

Veronica suddenly stumbles out on her back, in a shriek, as she wiped her arm rapidly.

"It's a girl!" Yelled Donny walking up to her as he walks pass his brother.

"Aww, Veronica!" Beetlejuice whined, she looks at him.

"I'm sorry, a spider fell on me" She said sheepily, she looks up seeing Donny who looks like the total opposite of Beetlejuice, she smiles up at him.

"Hello…" She said, Donny slowly helped her up to her feet, lifting her up by her hand, she looks up at him and smiles slightly, as he clears his throat, smiling at her.

"Hello…My name is Donny, Beetlejuice's younger brother, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Veronica…" She replies with a small smile, noticing how handsome he looks, she looks down at her hand.

"Umm…you can let go now" Donny looks down, noticing he was still holding her hand and let go.

"Forgive me, Veronica" He said quickly with a smile, Beetlejuice raised a brow at his brother, as Lydia let out a small smirk.

"Well!" She started. "We were going to show Veronica around the Neitherworld, would you like to come with us Donny?" Beetlejuice tried to protest but Lydia quickly elbows him in the side, making him scowl at her, but silent.

"I would love to!" Donny said happily. Beetlejuice sighs in defeat.

"Okay, let's go, but you're sitting in the back, Donny"

"Whatever you say, brother!" He said cheerfully, they all walked back to Doomie, as Beetlejuice took the driver seat with Lydia riding shotgun, Veronica reached out to open the passenger door until Donny suddenly opens for her, she blinks surprisenly as she looks at Donny leading her inside.

"Thank you" Veronica smiles as she steps inside, taking her seat as Donny shut the door and sat at the other side, beside her, as soon as he entered, Beetlejuice floored it, making Veronica lose her balance and fall into Donny's lap, he quickly helped her sit down back on the seat, close to him.

"I'm sorry" She said sheepily brushing aside her hair. He smiles at her gently.

"Its quite all right, Miss Veronica" Beetlejuice suddenly made a sharp left turn making her collide into Donny's arm, she held onto his sleeve slightly and laughs.

"I should put on my seatbelt, should I?" She lets go of him as she tries to find her seat.

"Allow me" He smiles, quickly finding the seat belt, and connect it around her.

"Your very kind, thank you"

"tis nothing, Miss Veronica" He said to her, rubbing the back of his head, Suddenly Beetlejuice made a sharp right turn, this time making Donny fall over, laying across, his head on Veronica's lap, he looks up as they both stared at each other, Donny suddenly blushes and sat up quickly and slipped on his belt quickly tied it on tightly, he looks down and started to pick lint off of his pants.

"S-sorry" He says, blushing lightly.

"I-its okay"

After hours of showing Veronica around the Neitherworld, they took her to the roadhouse to introduce her to their other friends, as she reached for the door handle; Donny suddenly opened it for her from outside. She blinks wondering how he got there so fast and smiles at his gesture, as she stepped out, she let out a smile at him as she went up to Lydia, Donny watched her go and saw Beetlejuice with his arms crossed at him, his brow raised.

"What?...I'm only being polite for a lady" He said as he walked beside Beetlejuice as the girls walked to The Roadhouse a few strides ahead of them.

"You always act like that, because you're a goody two shoes, the only problem is how fast you got to that door"

Donny went silent as Beetlejuice grins at him.

"You think she's cute? Don't you? The girl of your dreams?" he said nudging Donny, making him blush fiercely.

"Brother please! She might hear you!" He said lowly. He looks at him "This is the first time I felt this way brother…she makes my heart leap with joy every time I see her, my hands turn sweaty when I hear her speak, Did you ever felt this way with Lydia?"

Beetlejuice blushed turning away from him as he stared at Lydia who was talking with Veronica, giggling and laughing, he bit his lip, looking down slightly.

"I always do" He quickly grabs Donny from his shirt pulling him fiercely. "And you better not tell her or anyone else, got it!" Donny smiles, and slid his fingers across his lips.

"My lips are sealed, brother, as long as you don't say anything either"

I DO NOT OWN BEETLEJUICE

LOVE IT HATE IT? LEAVE A REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

When there is a Donny

CH 2 "Why is Donny so nice?"

Beetlejuice lead the girls inside of The Roadhouse, Veronica enthralled of the place, it almost looked like a normal house only it smelled like Beetlejuice and there was trash on the floor and mold on the ceiling, she covers her nose, and let out an ew.

"Eh, you'll get use of it, kid" Beetlejuice shrugged, landing on his couch, he opens his arms. "Welcome to The Roadhouse! And don't touch my stuff" he warned with a grin, Lydia giggled at him, sitting down beside him.

"Beetlguese?" Someone called with a distinct French accent, Veronica turned towards the rotting kitchen to see a skeleton wearing exercise clothes steps out. Veronica was startled and amazed to see an actual walking, talking skeleton, he quickly notices her and walks up to her.

"oh mon! Que este-ce? Who is this beautiful women?" He smiles, taking her hand gently. Veronica blushes from his comment and laughs, while Donny bit his lip towards Jacque.

"I'm Veronica, I'm one of Lydia's friend" She replies.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" He said, shaking her hand, walking up behind him was a pink spider.

"oooh a new girl?" She smiles, with a jersey accent. "My, you are really pretty, I bet all sorts of guys go after you, don't they?"

"Oh no, and thank you for the complement, who are you?"

"My name is Ginger, and I'm a dancer" She said proudly, making Beetlejuice snicker.

"Yeah sure" He said rolling his eyes "Lots of people pay her…_to not dance!"_ he busts out laughing, as Ginger huffs at him comment crossing four of her arms.

"Beetlejuice…" Lydia warned, he stops and frowns at her.

"You never let me have any fun" he pouts, She rolls her eyes at him and let out a smile. Veronica let out a yawn.

"It's getting late, and I should be getting home"

"Don't you want to stay a little bit longer?" Lydia asks standing up to her feet "We still have more things to do"

"I'm sorry, but I really should get going, but I can come tomarow if that's okay"

"Sure kid" Beetlejuice answers "We'll prank some suckers next time"

Veronica laughs, and Donny slowly stood next to her.

"Veronica? If you don't mind, it is getting dark, and you could use a chaperone, do mind if I accompy you?" He said, his lips pressed together, worried that she would say no, she smiles, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"That will be fine…" She replies, he smiles at her, as she said the magic words "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

They both arrived in front of Lydia's house late in the night, Donny breathed in the fresh night air, stretching out his arms.

"My! What a beautiful night, now, where do you live?"

"It's a few miles down, it quite a walk"

"I don't mind" he smiles, she smiles back at him as they began to walk down the street, they walked in silent, Donny awkwardly scratching the back of his head, not sure of how to start a conversation, neither did Veronica not sure of what to say. Before either of them spoke, they saw three guys in dark clothing talking and laughing loudly, smelling of cigarette smoke and a foul smell of beer. They all saw them and stopped, one of them walking up to Veronica.

"Hey there, sweetie, aren't you cute?" he said, reaching out to grab her chin, but Donny stood in the way, making the man glare at him.

"I think you should let us pass, we need no trouble"

"Why don't you mind your own business, buddy" he snarls and suddenly his two friends grabbed Donny pulling him away from Veronica, who was grabbed from behind by their leader.

"Veronica!" Donny yells out "Don't you dare touch her!" he yells at the Leader, who laughs at him.

"And what are you going to do about it!"

"Donny! Help!" Veronica yells out, only to be pulled away from the man "Let me go!"

'I'm warning you! Please let her go!" He cries, trying to pull away from the other two men, but the man ignored him, while Veronica struggles to get away. Donny stopped resiting, glaring at the man, grinding his teeth.

"Let. Her. Go."

The man turns back to him and snorts at him and laughs. Veronica looks at Donny, noticing his eyes, glaring angrily at the man, before she could blink, Donny head butts one of the men at his right, quickly round housing the other man in the head, making him fall down to the concrete on his back. The man who he head-butted tried to land a punch, only for Donny to dodge easily and knee's his attack in the stomach and elbowing him in back, making the man hit the ground harshly. He turns towards the leader who held Veronica by the arm, before he could react, Donny grabs him by the throat, throwing him away from Veronica, the leader glares at Donny and charges at him with fury. Donny snap-kicks him in the stomach making the leader lurch back, only to get punched in the head making him fall on his face, unconscious and bleeding. Veronica stares at Donny by his brutality, she sees him blinks and steps back, his face full of confusion.

"Oh my!...w-what have I done?" he asks, turning to her with his eyes wide.

"Y-you saved me…" She breathed.

"…..lets take you home, now" he said, taking her hand as they walked down the street. Veronica notice that he was getting paler, cold sweat running down his face as he quickly walked down the empty streets pulling her from behind, he ran his hand through his blond hair nervously, avoiding any eye-contact with her, he was shaking slightly, from the adrenaline rush but also from fear to himself.

_'its happened again! I can't let it happen again! I can't! I can't! I can't!'_

"I can't…I can't….I can't" he mutters repeatedly to himself, as Veronica clenches her hand tighter to his.

I DO NOT OWN BEETLEJUICE

LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
